


An Off, Day Off

by Valentino_fucker



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Intoxication, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentino_fucker/pseuds/Valentino_fucker
Summary: Valentino’s having some troubles with his business, Perhaps Vox can help him relax?For the right price.
Relationships: Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	An Off, Day Off

Vox could definitely feel the buzz, not only from the many drinks he had thrown back but also the bass boosted music playing all around him. Valentino having once again invited him to one of his many clubs to watch one of the newest strip shows he had arranged. The moths entire empire having been built on the ability to appeal to sexual desires of others, he was always sure to invite Vox to the newer shows to gauge whether the performance was worth keeping. 

Sadly for the female serpent Demon on the pole he wasn’t really feeling it, he knew that meant Valentino would ‘let her go’ aka ‘put a bullet right through her pretty little skull’ but right now he couldn’t care less. 

In fact the only thing worse then her weak attempts to dance was the fact Valentino had dragged him away from his work too watch the pathetic performance in the first place. Vox sighed, maybe a little loud as he felt a strong hand creep onto his shoulder and give it a firm squeeze, the man next to him leaning in close to the side of his screen. 

“Not feeling it Voxy?” Val’s deep, husky voice cut through the thumping beat of the club. Vox glanced at the obscenely tall overlord beside him, the strong mixed musk of alcohol and the sweet intoxicating smoke Valentino blew around hit him hard. 

The alcohol was 15.7% more prominent then average, was something bothering Val?

“Obviously.” He glanced back at the women, then at the empty glass in his hand.

“Mmm.” Vox could feel Val’s gaze linger on him before he pulled back with a click. Hardly a moment passed before a barely dressed Imp women approached with bottle of whiskey and topped him off with a playful smile. However like the women on the pole he showed no interest, instead leaning back against the couch and attempting to watch the remainder of the show. 

“I’ll admit the pickings as of late have been... lacking.” That deep voice drew Vox’s dwindling attention, noting the harsh frown on Val wore. 

“Losing your game already?” He joked taking a sip of his drink as his eyes drifted to the stripper again. 

“Mmm...” Val tossed back his remaining drink, staring at the now empty glass held in his claw-like hands with disgust. 

“Can’t fucking win lately.” He added with a growl, clicking his finger again as a different women came to refill his glass. The frown snapped to a grin as he turned to Vox with a small carefree laugh, his slitted red eyes now watching Vox. 

“There will be some dumb fucker willing to pay for her.” Val laughed under his breath however it felt less sincere then normal. Something was clearly bothering the other lord but it wasn’t like Vox to stick his nose into others business. 

A few more drinks and a lap dance later and the mood had lightened, Though the pimp hadn’t slowed down on his drinks. To the untrained eye Val was seemingly his same seedy self but Vox knew him all too well. Noting his inability to sit completely still, the way his eyes squinted more in the bright lights parented with the occasional involuntary flick of his antenna. 

Valentino was drunk. 

Vox however was past a buzz but far more aware, even more so as Val clicked to have his glass refilled, prompting him to speak. 

“Say Val, about next weeks commercial. I was hoping to re-edit some of the content.” Vox watched as Val sipped at the fresh drink, his bright red eyes watching one of his dancers clung to another mans arm before his sat back in a huff. 

“You some nerve bringing up business on my night off.” Vox was well aware of this but was way pass point the point of caring. They locked eyes, Those harsh red slits scanning Vox up and down before Val’s toothy smile returned. 

“Mmm... I see.” Val chuckled under his breathe before throwing back his drink. 

“Let’s grab some whores and get back to mine... talk about your fucking ad.” 

“You mean your ad.” Val ignored the comment as he stood, Vox joined him moments later standing just over half the mans height. The two were escorted to the door, two women finding their way to Val’s side as they were greeted by Val’s limousine. 

However once inside the women were dismissed, keeping themselves occupied as Val reached for the bottle in the limo. 

“Something happen I should know about?” Vox growled, a thin black cigarette balanced in his teeth as he lit it up, eyes flicking to look at Val as he poured a drink.

“Didn’t know you cared.” Val drawled back sitting back with his drink and offering Vox the other. As Vox took the drink his cigarette was stolen by a stray hand. Vox watched close as Val took a deep inhale, where Vox would normally see the haze of a normal cigarette Val lazily exhaled thicker deeper red fumes. A sweeter scent masked the original harsh tobacco smell before Val offered it back to him, taking a small sip of his own drink.

“I really don’t”.

—

The ride may have been short but it was long enough to toss back another round of drinks before reaching Val’s club. Vox noted how Val took an extra moment to stabilize himself on the Limo with three of his four hands before pushing off. Soon joining him by his side after a few long strides as they were both welcomed to the main club. 

They didn’t linger on the base floor strip club instead making their way to the elevator that would take them straight to Val’s office, the two girls still wrapped around each other as the elevator came to a stop. Vox stepped out immediately peering back at Val who seemed to realize then stepped out. 

“Ladies, this is a private matter, give us a minute?” Vox flashed the two a smile, receiving a giggle in response as they stepped back into the elevator. Even in his state Val remained cautious, straightening himself but his hands hooking into claws as he watched Vox round the long meeting table taking Val’s large chair at the end. 

“Out of my chair Vox, this ain’t about the commercial is it?” Val spat, heels clicking as he made it to the opposing side of the desk. His claws on display and he glared down that the smaller dimly lit TV, having not flicked the lights on Voxs soft blue glow acted as the only source of light. 

“You think I really give a shit about how much ass you show in a commercial? Though I’m always happy to re-discuss our TV deal...” Val watched a manic grin slide over the smaller mans features. 

“Not happening baby.” Val’s deeper voice growled as he pulled back, his extra set of hands pulling the cigarettes from his pockets and sliding himself one. He lit it up as and slowly walked closer too the wall of windows that lined the wall of the meeting room, inhaling deeply before the thick lustrous red smoke seeped into the room again. Vox merely watching as it coiled and danced it’s way across the room to the table forming the shape of a finger that met his screen and traced under his jaw. 

“I wanted to know what’s with the drinking, as one of your partners, if it’s business related I demand to know.” He spat bluntly as the hand faded. Val shifted his weight as he took another deep drag. 

“Business is booming Voxy, demons never tire of porn.” Val turned his head to flash a red eye at him as he exhaled the rest of the thicken smoke. 

“Just a few... hiccups lately has got me in a bad mood is all.” His heels clipped on the floor before he rested his ass on the corner of the table, Vox noted how his extra hands kept him more stablized.

“Must be pretty fucking big hiccups if your willing to drag me into this.” Vox more mumbled to himself but the taller demon clearly heard him, sighing out more smoke that seemed to dance with itself lazily. 

“I just crave simpler times” Val let himself slowly fall onto the table tracing a sharp finger under Vox’s screen slowly as he did. 

“Where hoes listened and I wasn’t relying on drugs and your... powers just to get a decent wage from them.” As Val’s back press against the table one of his obscenely long legs lifted, sliding out of his jacket to reveal the mesh of a tight pantyhose around Valentino’s purple thigh.

Vox couldn’t help but stare for a moment before a smoke hand once again trailed under his screen to pull his gaze. 

“Like what you see big boy?” Val teased, resting his head on his hand with a large smirk. 

“For a man that wants things simple and as they should be, I don’t think a pimp would be offering himself up like this.” Vox smirked, eyes selfishly returning to the revealed leg as his hand dared to reach across the desk to reveal the other. 

“Now now Voxy, that’s not very nice...” one of Val’s hands swatted his creeping hand away. 

“You dismissed my girls, then twist my words, it’s almost like.” Val exhaled the smoke from his lungs that hit Vox’s screen softly, filling his every sense with a small tingle. The smell... it was sweet, almost hypnotic, like a set of pheromones crafted especially for him. 

“You wouldn’t want to fuck around~” his words felt like a lick up his chest as he took in the goods on display. 

“How much?” Vox didn’t dare reach out again instead his eyes watched val with intent. 

“I ain’t a whore Vox.” He warned, a hand reaching down to drape the jacket back over his leg. 

“Wait don’t.” Vox’s hand reached out to snatch Val’s closest hand. 

“You getting me all worked up now, let me make it up to you.” Val merely raised a brow as Vox tugged the hand, attempting to cohorts Val toward him. The smell around them drawing the sense from him, his own drunken mind pushed his sense of better judgement out the nearby window.

“Let me make it up to you Val, I’ve been told I’m a generous lover... for an overlord.” Vox’s wide smile returned as he planted a small kiss on Val’s shape hand. His convincing seemed to have worked as one of Valentino’s long legs swung up and over Vox, leaving the moth spread in front of him. Long pantyhose either side leading up to a set of short black shorts that left little to the imagination. However as Vox reached to finally touch those taunting legs a hard boot was instantly pressed into his chest.

“You wouldn’t take advantage of your drunken pal now would you Voxy?” Vox’s smile only grew as his hands confidently slapped down on the leg that pinned him. His sharp fingers carelessly tugging the mesh as he stared at it almost thoughtfully. 

“Maybe I would... I’m sure he wouldn’t mind...” Vox’s hand continued it way up that seemingly endless leg. 

“Especially if I threw in a sweet breakfast in the morning, I’m sure he would forgive me.” With that he sent a light zap to his fingertips causing Val’s leg to tense ever so slightly. A light chuckle growled from around him, Vox dared to peek up at the smile that waited for him, leaking thick red smoke. The leg against his chest was removed, lifting up and over Vox, allowing Val to straighten himself and stand. 

“Sounds like a deal.” Val made he way across the room to a red door with a golden rim, sensual boot clicking with every step, though his jacket almost didn’t make the trip, now hanging off his shoulders. 

“Don’t skimp out on me baby.” Val smiled as he entered, breathing more of the intoxicating smoke toward Vox as it hit his screen, forming a set of four hands that drew him in to follow. 

And follow he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter will be NSFW (*⁰▿⁰*) If people want it.


End file.
